


We're Dancing

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: The new apartment doesn't feel quite as empty now that it's filled with music and they have each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for Ambiance:
> 
> [Haley Reinhart - Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZkih54evUs)   
>  [Bridgit Mendler - We're Dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9b47GSGJ4Y)

Home is a word that has more than one meaning. Literally, it’s somewhere where you sleep at night, where you wake up every morning, the space under the roof that covers your head. It can also be a town, more broadly, one you grew up in or live in. Home has connotations of familiarity, comfort, it’s both a place and a feeling.

For Kei, home is currently a tiny, unorganized one-bedroom apartment in the middle of the city where he’s never spent the night in before tonight. Sure, he’s going to be living here for a while, but nothing seems to have that warmth like any of the other places he’s applied the word to.

The main room is filled with taped-up cardboard boxes, in haphazard stacks of two or three. Other than that, the room is empty. Nothing decorates the walls, there’s barely any color anywhere, and everything just looks blank.

“Do you want to go out?” Kei asks.

“Nah.” Tadashi’s reply is muffled. When Kei turns around, he sees his foot sticking out from behind a stack of boxes. Kei can’t see the rest of him.

“Then what do you want to do?”  
I don’t know.” Tadashi’s hand appears above the stack to grab his phone before immediately disappearing again. “We just got here, I don’t want to do anything.”

That’s true. They’d just finished bringing the last of the boxes in a few minutes ago. They’re both tired, and the only reason Kei’s thinking of going out at all is because he’s hungry. He doesn’t really want to do anything either.

But there’s something that he wants to happen tonight, and now is the perfect time to make it happen.

“Hey. Tadashi.”

“Mmm?” Tadashi hums, peeking out from behind the stack.

“Stand up, there’s something I want to do.” Kei isn’t sure this is a great idea, he isn’t even sure it’s a mediocre idea, but it’s too late for him to change anything now. He’s already in the process of doing it.

“But I don’t want to get up.”

“...Please.”

Tadashi blinks before getting to his feet, setting his phone back on top of the stack. “You never say please, Tsukki.”

“Then this is obviously important.” Kei smirks. 

Tadashi smiles back. “If it’s so important, what is it?”

Kei swallows hard before reaching out to hesitantly take Tadashi’s hands in his own before Tadashi takes the hint, lacing their fingers together. Why is he so nervous now? “...Do you want to dance?”

“Hmm... I don’t know...” Tadashi looks to the side for a second before he giggles. “Of course, you sap.”

“Good.” Kei takes one hand away to take his phone out of his pocket, opening the music app and tapping a song before putting it right next to Tadashi’s on the stack. The opening piano chords of a song fill the room, not as clear and full as they should be since they’re just playing from a crappy phone speaker, but they’re there nonetheless, and they’re enough.

“How cheesy can you get?” Tadashi asks with a grin.

“I can probably get worse,” Kei replies.

“I’m going to be on the lookout for that.”

“I know.”

Tadashi’s laugh is quiet and sleepy but still genuine and more than a little adorable. “Then show me.”

He put his arms around Kei’s shoulders, and Kei can hear his cheeks flush red and his heart race. But that fades, too, and Kei’s breaths even out. He pulls Tadashi close and Tadashi smiles up at him with a silly glint in his eye.

“You look nervous,” Tadashi whispers, his voice barely standing out above the music. 

“I’m not.”

“You definitely are.”

Kei feels himself begin to blush again. “And? So what if I am?”

“Well.” Tadashi hums to himself. “You have nothing to be nervous about, it’s  _ me _ .”

“That’s exactly what I’m nervous about.”

“You asked, you started, we’re here, there’s nothing else you need to do but go along with it.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Kei asks.

“I like cheesy romcoms.” Tadashi shrugs.

“Sure.”

“Don’t move.” Tadashi brings his arms down and wraps them around Kei’s torso. He leans back ever so slightly so that he’s resting in Kei’s arms, and Kei has a feeling that Tadashi knows exactly what he’s doing. And apparently Kei’s the cheesier one.

Kei shrugs it off and lets out a long breath as Tadashi snuggles in even closer. He steps forward and back to the rhythm, but only barely. He doesn’t feel like moving a lot would do much good for either of them.

The night is calm, and there’s barely any movement anywhere. The music is quiet, the room is dark, and the carpet is soft.

A smile starts to appear on Kei’s face as he looks down at Tadashi, whose eyes are closed. He’s smiling, too, and it almost looks like he’s fallen asleep. But Kei knows better. He presses a quick kiss to Tadashi’s forehead and Tadashi giggles, keeping his eyes shut. 

The song fades out with one last definitive chord. There’s a little break of silence and they’re just standing there, completely still.

The next song starts with chimes at a much faster tempo, and Kei can feel Tadashi start to stir. 

“What’s this?” He slurs, finally looking up again. 

“I don’t know.” Kei shrugs. “I don’t know what half the stuff on my phone is.” Kei shrugs. “I think my brother bought this, actually.”

“Oh.” Tadashi looks over at the phone just as the drums start. “I like it.”

“Good.”

“This isn’t really a slow dance song, is it?” Tadashi asks. He’s speeding up his steps to match the music. 

“No...?”

“Then can you twirl me?”

“What?” Kei’s eyes go wide. “Why would I-”

“Please?” Tadashi’s giving him puppy dog eyes now, the kind Kei can’t say no to.

“Fine.”

As soon as the next measure begins, Kei takes one of Tadashi’s hands and lifts it up above his head. Tadashi laughs again, like bells, as he picks one foot up and pushes off the ground. His hair starts to float in a halo around his head as he spins, barely holding on to Kei’s fingers. He lets go right at the end and when he stops turning, his balance is off for a split second just as his other foot touches the ground and he wobbles for a little bit. Kei’s arm shoots out without him thinking about it, keeping Tadashi steady and, more importantly, still standing just as he’s about to fall. Tadashi just keeps laughing, still hovering at a volume barely above the music. 

“Are you homesick yet?” Tadashi asks.

“What?” Kei tilts his head to the side. “Are you?”

“Not yet.” Tadashi smiles. “It’s only been an hour since we moved in. I’ll feel it later, I’m sure.”

“Mm...” Kei nods. “I won’t.”

“Really?” Tadashi raises one eyebrow. 

“Are you surprised?”

“Not really.”

“Good.” Kei shrugs with a small smile. “I’m home already, aren’t I?”

Tadashi just hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's the first day of second semester and I'm !! so productive??!? I published a oneshot, I'm actually going to update chamber au on Saturday and I flipped Carl off!! It's been a good day. 
> 
> tumblr: [hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com)|[violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
